Dakip
Arrest is the 155th episode of Encantadia produced by GMA Network. The official hashtag is #EncantadiaDakip. Plot Summary In Etheria Hera Andora, along with LilaSari, Asval and Amarro arrived in the palace and presented Queen Avria the new Etherians: the Nymfas and the Bandits that they caught in the forest. One of the Nymfas tried to fight back but Asval stopped her. Avria, knowing that they won't follow her by their own free will, used her powers to them through a chant and hypnotized them to be her new followers and warriors of the new Etheria. Later on, LilaSari was alone in a room. She was thinking about the two Nymfas that she saw earlier that night. As she was doing this, Amarro arrives. He told her that even Bathalumang Ether changed her, she still has not lost her feelings towards people. Curious about it, LilaSari then asked him what was she like before. Out of nowhere, Hera Andora interfered and told her that Ether removed the curse that was once inside of her, and LilaSari should thank the Bathaluman for that. She then turned her attention to Amarro, reminding him that things in the past should not be brought back anymore. Back in the throne room, Hara Pirena, disguised as her daughter Mira, showed herself to Hara Avria, whom she suspects as a fake Cassiopea. She then told her that after all that she's done to her and to her cousin, she still had the guts to sit there and drink wine. In anger, Avria then denied what the Sang'gre is talking about and all she wants to do is to protect them and protect Encantadia, and that is why she wants the Brilyantes back in her possession. Suspicious about her actions, Pirena then made her think that the person the Queen is looking right now is Lira and not Mira. Not knowing what is the truth to what Pirena said, she believed all of it, confirming that this Cassiopea is a fraud. Satisfied to what she learned, Pirena finally left her. Meanwhile, inside the body of Cassiopea, her consciousness then told Avria's soul that she might being fooled by what "Lira" is saying and she will just remain quiet, to which Avria agreed. During the whole ordeal, Asval was listening to what Mira and Avria are talking. He then informed the Queen of Etheria that he could have been fooled by the Hara of Hathoria because he could transform herself into anyone, including her daughter Mira. Fooled by what happened, Avria's Ivtre attacked Cassiopea's consciousness for not informing her of Pirena's power. Confident about what happened, Cassiopea fought back, telling Avria that Pirena's one of her allies, and she would never betray them. In Lireo Luna and Gilas tried to escape from the palace but they were soon caught by Hitano and the Lirean Soldiers. As they were about to be arrested, they split up and climb the pillars of the palace. Lira and Mira then saw the events and immediately stopped Hitano from arresting them, telling him that they were their guests. Hitano then let them escape. Back in the throne room, as Aquil and Danaya were talking, Muros along with Apog, arrived with bad news. With Pinunong Imaw and Rama Ybrahim present, they immediately informed the Queen what they saw during their investigation and told them that the Bandits that were living in their home were gone for some un-explainable reason. Imaw then tried to look what happened from his staff, but to no avail. Not far from Lireo, Ether is seen looking at them, proclaiming that she will not let the Diwatas know what is happening right now in Encantadia by hiding the horrible events from them. Moments later, Hara Pirena finally arrived from her own investigation and informed everyone that the Cassiopea that all of them encountered is a fraud, for she had no idea on who Lira or Mira are. After learning all of this danger ahead, Rama Ybrahim then suggested to the Queen of Lireo and all of its council to prepare against this imposter. They agreed on it and Lireo and Hathoria promised to help as well. With Mashna Muros, Mashna-de Mayka, and Aquil as the leaders, they set up the army the will fight against this new enemy of Encantadia. Afterwards, knowing that her secret may be revealed anytime soon, Avria returns to Lireo and attacked the soldiers guarding at the gate. This causes commotion all over the palace, which causes a distraction for Avria to eventually go to the room where the Brilyantes are kept. As soon as she arrives there, she tried to take the Brilyante ng Hangin. The gem then recognized her as Cassiopea and it immediately fell into her hands. Now her goal is to take all of them back to Etheria so she can finally get her revenge against the Diwatas. Trivia * It has been eleven years since Etheria's final episode which was aired on February 17, 2006. Category:Episodes Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes Category:2016 series Week 31